


Assemblages

by Scientist_Salarian



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scientist_Salarian/pseuds/Scientist_Salarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of shorts and one shots be they requests or just something I fancied writing while doing stuff for Forget me Not. Might feature some things that I wanted to put in the fic but couldn't word properly since they work better as stand alones, and other Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit one shots. So nothing truly super long, but we'll see. </p>
<p>Ravenhill's being a pain in the butt to write, so, pleasant distractions!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assemblages

**Author's Note:**

> In which we look at the relationship between the Ri brothers and how Nori felt when he thought he was going to lose Dori and Ori. Was watching An Unexpected Journey and when the scene happened where Dori and Ori almost died I couldn't help but wonder what Nori would have been thinking. 
> 
> I don't own anything Tolkien, as much as I wish I did.

He liked to think he wasn’t a self centered, narcissist, and egotistical dwarf as the others seemed to think he was.

Well, there were times that even he had to agree but it that wasn’t the point.

He knew the truth, that’s all that it came down to.

He was the way he was for them.

Dori might not like to admit to it, but after their mum passed and it was just the three of them and they didn’t have much in terms of money Nori found that he had to get creative to keep food on the table.

He didn’t care if he didn’t eat, he had only wanted to make sure his brothers, especially little Ori, had all they could need.

Dori didn’t approve, well, Dori didn’t approve of much that he did.

Nori closed his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh as he tried to calm the storm inside him.

They had almost died.

 

The pine tree they had climbed to avoid the Wargs had finally taken enough strain on its already shallow roots and uprooted, toppling over and they hung over the cliff and the forest floor far below.

He had found himself a sturdier branch, able to keep hold no problem, even got to watch first hand as their illustrious leader rushed passed sword and shield in hand like some kind of idiot. The hobbit hadn’t been too far behind when Dwalin’s branch snapped under his weight and threatened to drop him.

But it wasn’t the fight, the quite one-sided fight he might add, that held his attention, nor was is the fact that his own branch was beginning to creak and strain under his branch that had him pay mind…

It was Ori’s scream, and Dori’s voice calling out to Gandalf in absolute terror that had his blood freeze.

He had spun around to see them fall, Ori clinging with all his strength to Dori’s legs as his elder brother held desperately with all his strength to the wizard’s staff which was the only thing that stopped them from plummeting to their deaths.

Nori felt his pulse begin to race, his palms grew sweaty as he tried to clamor up to the trunk, he remembered the singular thought of _I have to reach them_ racing through his mind. His foot slipped as he tried to traverse the tree, at one point he lost his footing again and would have nearly fallen over himself had it not been for Fíli who grabbed the back of his jacket.

He struggled, he had to get loose, he had to reach Gandalf, had to help his brothers!

“We have to help Thorin!”

Fíli yelled and Nori turned to see that Thorin had indeed fallen and had only one Halfling as protection,

“Gandalf has them, come on we need to go!”

He grit his teeth and very nearly said no, he looked to his brothers and turned away, taking his mace in hand as he nodded to Fíli and followed him, Kíli, and Dwalin in to rescue Thorin and Bilbo.

_Gandalf has them, Gandalf won’t let them fall._

He repeated to himself over and over even as he fought off both warg and orc alike. While he didn’t like it, he knew he had his duty to Thorin.

But he had a duty to his kin.

_Gandalf has them._

Then he heard a strangled yell, one that sounded very much like Dori, and Nori found himself thinking, maybe Gandalf didn’t have them.

Seeing the Eagles for a split second brought him no comfort, until of course they started picking off warg and orc alike and tossing them off the cliff. He enjoyed that.

What he didn’t enjoy was being picked up by one of the eagles and lifted up and off the ground.

And they did that for the whole of the company and Nori found himself thinking that maybe they would be getting out of this after all.

When they were airborne and away from that cliff side he looked from bird to bird trying to spot Dori or Ori.

He would never admit to how worried he had been, nor would he admit to almost feeling like he would be sick when he initially didn’t see them.

Perhaps the Eagle that carried him could sense what he was thinking, or trying to do because it altered course and for a moment he worried they would be separating from the group when he glanced downwards and saw them.

Relief flooded throughout him and he blinked back tears, which he would later blame on the wind, when he saw that they were both there, and they were both okay.

When they finally arrived at the Carrock and his feet touched solid ground again it took all he had to not go to them.

Appearances and all.

That and there was the pressing matter of one Thorin Oakenshield. Even he found himself worried that the king had bit off a little more than he could chew in terms of charging Azog and that this quest would be short lived…

Until Thorin awoke after a little help from the wizard.

Nori stood back and watched as Thorin once more reiterated what he had thought of the hobbit, well, at least what he had initially thought of Bilbo.

He remembered how his eyes widened momentarily as Thorin moved forward and pulled Bilbo to him in a tight embrace. He thought it was really none of his business who Thorin went around and hugged so he turned away and scuffed at the ground with his toe.

Sure the sight of the Lonely Mountain in the distance was a sight to see, how this crazy journey might actually lead somewhere… But that wasn’t his concern.

Nori shifted a little as he watched Dori checking Ori over for any scratches, breaks, the like, and he awkwardly made his way over to the two.

Ori was the first to notice his approach, looking at him with a small little smile even as Dori continued to fuss over him. Then of course Dori glanced over to him then back to Ori before he paused and turned fully to look at Nori.

Nori came to a stop before them and thought about what he could say.

He couldn’t think of anything, nothing meaningful at least.

So he did the next best thing.

He wrapped each arm around the shoulders of his brothers and drew them close, bringing their heads together as he just held them.

He had almost lost them, he couldn’t imagine life without them. Dori’s fussing and constant mothering, and Ori’s shy smiles.

Mahal knows he wouldn’t let anything like that happen again. He’d keep doing what he did, and he’d keep looking out for his brothers.

He felt Ori lean into the embrace wrapping an arm around him as he rested his head against his shoulder, and Dori, Dori seemed unsure how to react before he smiled and made sure to wrap his arms around both his brothers.

After all, he never knew when there’d be another moment like this. Best treasure it while he could.

 

They camped that night on the Carrock, the Eagles had returned with game for them to cook, wood and Glóin proudly showed how good he was at starting fires.

Nori sat away from the group as he thought mournfully of all his lost treasures in the goblin caves, occasionally he would hear bits of conversation carrying over the wind to him and he thought about going to sit with them but never found the desire to.

He preferred the solitude.

Which as always was cut short when Dori appeared beside him and took a seat without even asking if Nori wanted company.

Nori opened his mouth to say something, only to be promptly silenced by Dori setting a roasted leg of hare into his mouth.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing over here, you can sulk all you want but you don’t have to worry. Ori and I are fine, you can stop pretending that you don’t care.”

Nori glared at him, but ate his meal anyway, not that Dori would let him do anything else with it.

“Ori was particularly touched by your gesture… he thought you weren’t concerned with him at all anymore.”

Dori continued and Nori blinked down setting the bones aside as he wiped the grease away on his pants, Dori huffed a little breath of annoyance at the sight but did his best to ignore it as he looked back to Nori.

“Why does he think that?”

“Because you’re always gone, this is the longest stretch in a very long time that you’ve been here for him. He’s afraid once the quest is over that you’ll disappear all over again. Or Dwalin will make sure you’re locked up, but either way, he’s worried. He’s very fond of you though I really can’t imagine why.”

Nori rolled his eyes as he tuned out his brothers words to look over at the group seated around the fire.  
  
He watched Ori fumbling with his mittens as he listened to all the boisterous talk around him, how he’d look nervously to Dwalin then back to his book.

“You should tell him if you mean to stick around this time, I know he would like that if you did once this is all over and done with.”

Nori shifted a bit, he wasn’t one to stay in one place for too long, not to mention it made it so much easier to get caught if one stayed sedentary.

“Don’t like making promises.”

“Don’t do it for me, you’re doing it for Ori.”

His mind suddenly flashed back to the two hanging by Gandalf’s staff and Dori’s face red with the strain as he tried to keep both him and Ori from falling.

Nori shook his head and looked back at Ori, how his little brother smiled as he scribbled away in his book.

No, this time would be different, he had almost lost them once, he wasn’t going to deliberately allow himself to lose them again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ended up a smidge longer than I wanted it to but... oh well.


End file.
